Hetalia's City of Sin
by zoopdeloop
Summary: Alfred invites the rest of the world to Las Vegas for some Canada Day Celebrations.
1. Prolouge

**a/n: This'll be my first published fanfic after a couple years and I can say that I've grown a lot as a writer since then. I'm happy to be coming back, especially with a story like this. I'd like to give special thanks to Liz, Margaret & Jenna for the constructive criticism and this is my Canada Day present to you guys. Happy Canada Day! **

**Prologue**

_Maple!_ Matthew Williams splashed his numb face again and again. He had a killer of a headache, and Canada was rarely the kind to get a hangover. To no avail did the icy tap water clear his foggy memory. The only things he remembered, before waking up in the luxurious suite, were bright lights and lots of drinks. Lots of drinks.

Did Las Vegas have the same effect on all nations? Would Alfred be sober enough to tell him what was going on? Hopefully his brother didn't drink too much last night. Some how Matthew knew his hopes were in vain. America was always drinking _something. _And Arthur would have been drinking, and Francis would have, and Gilbert would have... Then, thinking about the circumstances he had woken up in this morning, did he want to know what had happened last night...?

He inspected himself in the mirror. The Canadian was half-naked, dressed only in a pair of jeans he had found on the floor when he woke up. Luckily, he hadn't lost his glasses, perched on the bridge of his nose. Blue eyes surveyed his reflection as he ran his fingers through his dirty blond hair.

Gold reflected in the master bathroom's ornate mirror. From his third finger, he had some how managed to miss the shiny gold ring while scrubbing his face with cold water.  
Then, something clicked in the back of his mind and his stomach gave a sickening twist. It wasn't a puzzle, it was about as straightforward as you can get, so why did he just stand there, staring at the ring? He finally mustered up the courage to leave the bathroom.

Clothing was strewn across the suite's floor. On his bed, draped in nothing but a bed sheet, still fast asleep, was Ukraine. Katyusha's platinum hair was a mess and wrapped around her pale, slender finger was a golden ring.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I want to thank Liz for doing an amazing job during the editing process. You help me more than you know!**

_Vietnam and Taiwan's Suite_

"Ouch! Meimei! You're getting it in my eyes!" Vietnam blinked and tried wipe away the mix of shampoo and tears. Vietnam was up to her neck in hot water, bubbles and even rose petals. The hotel's bathtub was practically a swimming pool.

Taiwan had already donned a white robe, hotel slippers and a fluffy towel for her hair. Her sleeves were pushed up past her elbows and she was rinsing hundred dollar shampoo out of her sister's hair.

"I wouldn't be getting it in your eyes if you'd sit up straight. I know your head hurts, but at least let me wash your hair before we get coffee," Vietnam just grumbled and let her body sink lower into the marble tub. Taiwan handed her clean towels and sat her on a cushioned stool in front of the mirror.

Her delicate fingers worked quickly while she admired her sister's hair. She swept her sister's long ebony hair over one shoulder, prepared to tie it into a ponytail when— "Aiya! Jie Jie, look at your shoulder!"

Vietnam twisted on the stool to see the back of her shoulder in the mirror, (which is a lot harder than in sounds). She shrieked when she registered the curly font of a tattoo.

_America's Sweetheart._

In a flash, Taiwan pulled her arm out of the bathrobe's sleeve, "What about me? Do I have tattoos too?" All Vietnam could do was nod stupidly.

_China's Lady Luck._

What had one night in Vegas done to them?

_Earlier this morning_

Vietnam blinked and quickly shielded her eyes against the blinding morning light. The curtains of the hotel room were open and sunshine flooded the room. The Asian nation made an attempt to roll on to her back so she wouldn't be facing the sunlight, but she found something strong holding her in place. After long minutes of squirming she finally escaped the embrace and slammed on to the floor. Ow... She got up rubbing her backside.

She almost sat back on the floor when she saw where she'd been sleeping. America, shirtless, glasses askew, and disheveled shared the suite's couch. Vietnam wracked her brain for the reason she would have sleeping on a couch with, of all countries to sleep on a couch, _Alfred Jones?_ She became even more alarmed when she realized that she couldn't remember a single event past Canada's birthday dinner.

Quickly, she did an examination of herself and her surroundings. She was in the living room of a suite almost identical to the one she shared with her sister. Her dress was somewhat rumpled and the new ribbon that had tied her ponytail was missing. She found her high heels beside the couch.

She tiptoed through the lavish suite without bothering to put her shoes back on. What she thought was the door to the hallway was actually the door to the master bedroom. Inside it was dark and Vietnam's eyes took a moment to adjust.

Vietnam could immediate feel herself blush. The bedroom was already occupied by a couple. Then she recognized Taiwan. Taiwan and China. _What was going on?_ She moved as quietly as she could and shook her little sister by the shoulders.

"Meimei! Wake up!" Vietnam's hiss only received a sleepy grunt. Vietnam shook her sister again, "Meimei!"

Taiwan mumbled a bit before opening her eyes. Vietnam knew her sister wasn't awake, it was more like she was running on autopilot. The elder sister took the younger sister's hand and guided her into the hallway. Vietnam had grabbed her sister's elegant clutch before exiting, but didn't bother looking for her shoes. Meimei had enough shoes as it was, she wouldn't miss that pair. The same also applied to handbags, but the sisters needed their room key.

After a short ride on the elevator both sisters crawled into their respective beds and slept for a few more hours.

_Back in America and China's Suite_

America looked dejectedly at the jeans her was wearing but soon got over it. His stomach made its wishes clear. Breakfast was in order. A number of cafes and restaurants were in business on the first floor.

"Hey, Yao..." America leaned in the doorway of the bathroom. China stood at the mirror, wiping his face. America snickered. The man had pink lip stick marks on his face and neck and a familiar flower in his hair.

"Nice one, Yao," China scowled at him.

"At least I'm not the one with ribbons on my arms, aru!"

America looked down at his wrist. Vietnam's green ribbon was knotted loosely. That was weird, the attractive Asian nation usually whacked him with rice paddles... China plucked the flower from his black hair and America could hear him whisper, "Mei..."

"Yo, could you lend me a shirt or something? I. Want. Breakfast," America pushed his glasses further up on his nose.

A couple minutes later, China emerged in one of his fancy dresses to hard for America to remember the actual name of. This particular one was red and high collared with draping sleeves. He tossed an un-awesome pink Hello Kitty shirt to America.

"Let's get going, aru."


End file.
